1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to receiver circuit architecture in a wireless portable communication device. More particularly, the invention relates to a low-noise filter in a wireless receiver.
2. Related Art
With the increasing availability of efficient, low cost electronic modules, mobile communication systems are becoming more and more widespread. For example, there are many variations of communication schemes in which various frequencies, transmission schemes, modulation techniques and communication protocols are used to provide two-way voice and data communications in a handheld, telephone-like communication handset. The different modulation and transmission schemes each have advantages and disadvantages.
As these mobile communication systems have been developed and deployed, many different standards, to which these systems must conform, have evolved. For example, in the United States, third generation portable communications systems comply with the IS-136 standard, which requires the use of a particular modulation scheme and access format. In the case of IS-136, the modulation scheme can be 8-quadrature phase shift keying (8QPSK), offset π/4 differential quadrature phase shift keying (π/4-DQPSK) or variations thereof and the access format is TDMA.
In Europe, the global system for mobile communications (GSM) standard requires the use of the gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK) modulation scheme in a narrow band TDMA access environment, which uses a constant envelope modulation methodology.
Furthermore, in a typical GSM mobile communication system using narrow band TDMA technology, a GMSK modulation scheme supplies a very low noise phase modulated (PM) transmit signal to a non-linear power amplifier directly from an oscillator. In such an arrangement, a non-linear power amplifier, which is highly efficient, can be used thus allowing efficient modulation of the phase-modulated signal and minimizing power consumption. Because the modulated signal is supplied directly from an oscillator, the need for filtering, either before or after the power amplifier, is minimized. Further, the output in a GSM transceiver is a constant envelope (i.e., a non time-varying signal containing only a phase modulated (PM) signal) modulation signal.
One of the advances in portable communication technology is the move toward the implementation of a low intermediate frequency (IF) receiver and a direct conversion receiver (DCR). A low IF receiver converts a radio frequency (RF) signal to an intermediate frequency that is lower than the IF of a convention receiver. A direct conversion receiver downconverts a radio frequency (RF) received signal directly to baseband (DC) without first converting the RF signal to an intermediate frequency (IF). One of the benefits of a direct conversion receiver is the elimination of costly filter components used in systems that employ an intermediate frequency conversion. For example, in a conventional code division multiple access (CDMA) communication system, one or more surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters are implemented to aid in converting the RF signal to an IF signal. To further complicate the circuitry, these SAW filters are typically located on a different device (i.e., “off-chip”) than many of the receiver components.
A low IF or a direct conversion receiver allows the filter components to be implemented using electronic circuitry that can be located on the same device (i.e., “on-chip”) as many of the receiver components. In a direct conversion receiver implementation, high-order (e.g., fifth-order or higher) active filters are used to convert the received signal from RF to DC. Unfortunately, because the filters are implemented using electronic circuitry on the same chip as the receiver components, the filter adds significant noise to the received signal. The added noise reduces the sensitivity of the receiver, thereby making such an active filter challenging to implement.
Noise contributed by a filter to the received signal can be defined by the equation Noise=kC/T (Equation 1), where k is a constant, T=temperature, and C=capacitance. From equation 1 it is clear that the noise is inversely proportional to the capacitance. To reduce the noise, the capacitance should be increased. Unfortunately, increasing the capacitance consumes valuable area on the chip on which the receiver is fabricated.
Therefore, it would be desirable to minimize the amount of noise contributed to a received signal by filter components in a direct conversion receiver, while maximizing receiver sensitivity. It is also desirable to minimize the amount of area on a device consumed by the filter components.